This application pertains to the art of decorative coatings and more particularly to decorative porcelain enamel coatings. The invention is especially applicable to the art of making marblelized porcelain enamel coatings and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may be used for producing decorative porcelain enamel coatings in other than marblelized patterns.
There are many known procedures for producing various decorative effects on porcelain enamel surfaces. In a brushing process dried but unfired porcelain enamel is removed from the surface of the article by brushing or wiping to produce a pattern. The porcelain enamel is then fired and the porcelain surface is provided with a decorative pattern where the enamel was removed. In the so called screening process, an enamel paste is forced through a silk or metal form which is covered by a stencil made from oil paper or light sensitive gelatin. A decaling process is known in which previously prepared ceramic decals are fired onto the porcelain surface of the article. A printing process is also known in which rubber stamps or rollers are used for applying ink or colored oxides to adhesive varnish on the porcelain surface. There is also a graining and marblelizing process in which a previously prepared printing roll is inked and the ink is transferred to the porcelain surface. However, with all of these prior art rolling processes best results are obtained on flat or nearly flat surfaces.
It is a principle object therefore, of the present invention to provide an improved porcelain enamel surface and a novel method for producing the same.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a marblelized porcelain enamel surface and method for producing the same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a marblelized porcelain enamel surface and method of making the same in an economical and commercially efficient manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide marblelized products having irregular porcelain enamel surfaces and methods for making the same.